Third Wheel
by SiriusPotterFan1
Summary: Remus Lupin has been there since Harry's Third year, always calm, quiet, and peaceful. He's always been there, in the shadows, never in the spotlight. Here we'll take a look at Remus' mind. His memories, experiences, thoughts. Was it always that way?


Third Wheel by SiriusPotterFan

Undoubtedly, most people have heard of the Marauders. I daresay Sirius and James would be quite offended if you hadn't, and would need a moment of recovery. Soon enough, after that they would hex you into oblivion. Those who have heard of the Marauders would know quite well that I'm quite far from kidding.

The Full Moon fell two days before my first arrival at Hogwarts. Being a werewolf, I wasn't at my best. I was sore and tired—a complete wreck. It was also possible that I might rip somebody to pieces after a change--or worse, pass the curse on. So, yeah, I was having second thoughts. I boarded the train, and while looking for a compartment, I kept hearing three voices shouting at each other.

There were three boys; one had messy black hair, glasses, and he looked like he just came off a broomstick (did he _fly _here?) The other looked extremely angry and his eyes were flashing. And the third, directly across from the two, also looked angry, and his lips were set in a sneer that, I must say, totally went with his crooked nose, which I'm not sure is a good thing or not.

"You pickled-brained, hairy-nosed, dung-smelling twit!" cried the boy with what looked like a greasy mop on his head.

"Yeah? That sure means a lot coming from you. You're so pathetic I bet not even the SLYTHERINS would want you. And that's saying something, considering the Slytherins are about the slimiest gits of the bunch," snapped the other boy whose eyes were still flashing violently. A few people hissed, "BURN," earning a glare from the grease-head.

"Oh, when I get my hands on you…You absolute… I'm gonna..." he broke off, unable to finish because he was shaking so hard from the cold, hard spite, practically sending its waves through the air.

"Manage to finish your sentences? Yeah, I'm sure we all look forward to seeing _that_."

"Yeah?" (There was a considerably long silence.) "… You may laugh now, but you're in for it!"

"What a snappy retort. How will I ever live on?"

Let's just say that they were a bit distracting, at the least [nix. So, giving up my search, I decided to go check out what was happening. You know, because I was usually the peacemaker at home, having two other brothers.

"What's going on here?" I asked, massaging my temple.

"Just teaching this fuzzy-eared prat here how to treat his fellow students. He tripped us because we he heard Slytherin was a sad bunch and said Gryffindor is ten times better. The cowardly git; he pretended he didn't do it."

"How mature," I commented dryly.

I expected to help them settle this peacefully, but, well, in the end, let's just say that somehow the idiot boy was laying on the floor moaning, and James, Sirius, and I were glowing with pride. Not knowing how to use magic, and being First Years, we tackled him the old-fashioned way. Soon enough HIS friends caught on and most of the people on that side of the train did also? I can still remember a tight-lipped professor (who I later knew as Professor McGonagall) scolding us and saying that, however brave I might be, it simply _wasn't my business. _

I suppose my headache blinded my good judgment, but I don't regret it a bit. Because that's how it all started: the Marauders, worst troublemakers to enter Hogwarts (besides Fred or George, of course), causing mayhem and mischief. These were the best years of my life.

The marauders consisted of James, Sirius, Remus (that would be me) and Peter. I'm sorry to say, however, that Peter was merely an unoriginal follower, and wasn't a Marauder. But being friends, or even more importantly, being Marauders, we would never mention this.

We were all so close that we would consider each other brothers. It was near impossible to keep secrets from one another, since we knew the other Marauders so well. This fact was proven when they figured out my unfortunate condition. I tried harder than ever to conceal the fact that I was a werewolf, caught up in my happiness. I was so caught up, in fact, that I never stopped to realize if they were truly who I thought they were they wouldn't mind my condition. Luckily, they figured my condition out, and they also did what I would feel forever in their debt for. They became Animagi.

James was a stag; Sirius was a large black dog, and Peter, a rat. They would keep me in check every Full Moon and would keep me from inflicting pain upon others. This was my worst nightmare—to cause pain for somebody unknowingly when I was werewolf. And for them to take that fear away, to put my mind at ease was the nicest thing done for me—ever. Except, of course, when Dumbledore allowed me to enter Hogwarts. "He's a great man, Dumbledore."

But, however happy and thankful I was, I couldn't help but notice how James and Sirius were closer than I would ever be. I wouldn't dream of mentioning this to anyone. How ungrateful would that be? And rude, too, I might add.

The number of times I'd see them together, and I'd wish for that. I was happy being the third wheel, but ungratefully I wanted more. I couldn't have that closeness with Peter; I just got so frustrated with him, even though I secretly commended myself for doing so well in hiding it.

But do you understand how difficult it was? Watching Sirius and James beyond companionship? They WERE brothers. And I was just the other best friend. The third wheel.

It was 7th year. I was, yet again, telling James that Lily would come around, and if she didn't, he didn't want her. He was sitting in a squashy armchair, head in his hands, wearing a defeated expression on his face. His eyes resembled pools of sorrow; self doubt rippled in them like waves.

"Really, James. You've grown up. She'll realize it soon enough. I bet now, with your new attitude, she's just as confused as—"

I was interrupted by a loud "PRONGS! Mate, you'll _never_ believe what I picked up today about Lily! PROOOONGS! _I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT LILY_!" and a large figure came shooting out of the portrait hole, as if the hole opened up and spit it out itself.

It was Sirius-- James Potter's best friend.

He came rushing to James side, gasping and wheezing for breath. "PROOOONGS! I HEARD SOMETHING—"

"YES, WE HEARD, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! NOW GET ON AND TELL US!" James cried, exasperated and almost out of his seat, not noticing how the packed and usually loud (usually Sirius is hanging around the common room, gee, imagine that) common room was unusually quiet. Everyone was staring listening intently, knowing very well that Lily made it a habit to not mention the "J word".

"Lily…said…something about…you…" Sirius puffed, still trying to catch his breath.

"ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST OUTRIGHT STUPID? WE _HEARD!_ GET. ON. WITH. IT!" bellowed James. Apparently he thought if he shouted with all his might, Sirius would comprehend it. You can see it isn't going well. And well, if you can't, let's just say Sirius wouldn't either.

I sighed, tired of the scene, and got up. Obviously old-fashioned advice could be replaced with age-old gossip in a flash. _Yeah, you're welcome, Prongs. Well, I wouldn't say my advice was _great_, exactly…Mmmhmm. Anytime. _I thought bitterly. I knew I was being stupid and that if _I_ was in love, I'd do the same thing; but being rejected hurts. _James should know, ha-ha, _I couldn't help adding resentfully.

The next thing you know, James is confronting Lily. Lily and James are going out. Lily and James are getting engaged. Lily and James are getting married.

I wasn't asked to be the best man, to nobody's surprise. Sirius was asked to be the famous James Potter's best man. I was a third wheel. I dressed in my best dress robes (still shabby but elegant.) After double**-**checking myself in a mirror, I headed up to help James calm his nerves.

Oh, he wasn't nervous. He was ecstatic.

"I can't believe it. She's finally marrying me! Can you believe it? I can't believe it! I mean, _she's finally marrying me. _Can you believe it?"

"Yes, Prongs, we believe it. Times _three_."

I remember watching James and Lily standing at the alter staring into each other's eyes, and Sirius, the best man, standing tall and proud, his chest puffed out and eyes sparkling happily. I was green with envy. _I_ wanted to be there.

I remember seeing James talking excitedly with Sirius after the ceremony.

I remember Lily announcing having a child a year later. I remember who the first choice for Secret Keeper was.

I remember it all. And I could never forget my position among the marauders.

Simply the third wheel.


End file.
